Commom Knowledge Teamwork
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Link has become a huge pain in the side for two villains Vaati and Dark Link. They need a new plan of how to destroy our green garbed hero, if commom knowledge allows them. K , no serious violence but there is some. No pairings. Enjor! R
1. Chapter 1

Common Knowledge Equals Teamwork

In these times, monsters crawled and lived through the kingdom of Hyrule causing trouble for the people. It was always up to a certain boy garbed in green to save the people. That child's name was Link. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a green tunic, brown belt with a yellow buckle, white stockings, and brown boots. The job had just fallen on his shoulders somehow, but he wanted to keep the town safe. He had been successful so far. No bad guy was able to beat him. He had defeated Vaati, Ganandorf, and even himself, Dark Link, but each kept coming back. Dark Link was determined to win. He was the most badass villain. He knew it, but what happens when a certain purple clad villain disagrees?

It was a typical day in the Land of Shadows, I made this up if I didn't I'm surprised, Dark Link was sitting in the middle of the Dark Forest on a tree stump playing his red ocarina. Dark Link had gray skin, red eyes, and white hair. He was dressed similar to Link except he was clothed in black. He continued to play. The sound of the ocarina always pleased him. He stopped playing abruptly with a blank face, eyebrows furrowed. He suddenly drove his sword in the ground and let out a yell of anger that echoed through the forest. He looked at the sword and exhaled roughly. He was upset that he was defeated every time his plans were ruined. He had always been close, and the damn green hero had come and defeated him. Sure, he had had Link on the ropes, but that didn't matter if Link won in the end. He made an annoyed sound and tucked his sword back in its sheath. He looked at a wound on his wrist Link had marked him with the last time they fought. He clenched his teeth. He would wear this mark forever. It was a sign of Dark Link's failure. He was going to succeed next time, but he needed a new plan, a plan that would ensure his rule over Hyrule and the world _and_ a way to kill that green gremlin. He turned his head up to the dark sky. Dark Link had to go.

Elsewhere, in a sky temple in another Realm, the Sky Realm, once again I made this up I think, where a grand castle made of stone floated, an angry Vaati paced the floor in his throne room. His long purple-gray hair flowed behind him along with his purple cape. He had light gray skin, red eyes with black marks under them, and wore purple. He had a purple tunic, purple hat, and purple cape. He wore short brown pants and sandals. He continued to walk around in circles grumbling to himself the whole time. A minion walked into the room and approached his pissed master.

"M-Master?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

"GET OUT!! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER!?!?" He said sending his minion flying across the room with a swift hand movement. The minion hit the wall and cowered. Vaati approached him, two orbs of energy ready in his hands to make the final blow. His minion shook harder, tears rolling down his face.

"Have…m-mercy!" He cried. Vaati looked at his minion and dropped his orbs letting them fall to his side. He turned quickly.

"This does not satisfy me…I would rather see Link there, crying for his life. Leave my throne room!" He ordered the minion. He watched his minion go with his eyes and turned back to his throne. He plopped down on it and sighed into his hand. He needed to get rid of that green nuisance. He was always ruining things for him! The nerve of that child getting in his way every time he sought out world domination! He was always so close and that child…the child! He was so mad, he wished he had killed his minion. He huffed. That wouldn't have done anything. He would've just gotten madder. He blew the hair out of his eyes and looked at the door. All he could see was the burn mark from the bomb Link had used to defeat him. He groaned putting his head on the back of the throne. He needed a plan to kill Link. He snapped his head up. That was what he would do. He made preparations to leave for Hyrule at once.

Dark Link had made it to Hyrule. He had arrived in the Minish Woods, west of Hyrule. Before he was headed out, he needed to think of how he was going to kill Link. He smiled to himself. He was going to head towards the entrance of the woods, but some kind of portal opened up in front of him. He covered his eyes from the bright light. He saw a short, or at least his height, guy clothed in purple step out of it. The portal disappeared behind him. He dusted himself off, not like there was anything to dust off. Dark Link examined the figure scowling. This guy looked like trouble. The purple guy finally acknowledged Dark Link's presence.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes. Dark Link smiled brazenly.

"Me? Who are _you_?"

"I do believe I asked you first." He said getting annoyed. Dark Link laughed a hearty laugh.

"Is there any reason you're speaking like that?"

"Like what? Are you taunting my speech?"

"No, no I am not." Dark Link shook his head with a smile. "Who are you?"

"I am the evil sorcerer, Vaati."

"Vaati…?" Dark Link asked wide eyed.

"Have you heard of me? I'm sure you have."

"I have. I heard you got your ass kicked by Link!" Dark Link erupted into another hearty laugh. Vaati scrunched his face angrily.

"Do you want to feel my wrath!?" He asked loudly. Dark Link wiped a tear away.

"Why not? I'm Link's counterpart; it shouldn't be that hard for me to kick your ass either!"

"Tch, such an annoying beast. A beast who does not even have the decency to introduce himself."

"I just did. I'm Link's evil counterpart, Dark Link."

"Dark Link?" Vaati fought back a smile.

"What?" Dark Link asked walking up to Vaati and getting in is face.

"You're one to talk. I have heard that _you_ were defeated by Link as well." Vaati chuckled. Dark Link raised an eyebrow.

"YOU WANNA' DIE!!?!?" He yelled. Vaati put his finger onto Dark Link's forehead and pushed him back.

"Please, I have no time for such tedious games. I have come here to deal with Link, not one of his meager clones."

"Meager? I don't know what that is, but I do know what a clone is. I'm not a clone. I'm way better than that stupid green loser!"

"Mm. Indeed, is that why you haven't defeated him yet?"

"Uh…" Dark Link was silent. Vaati knew he had won this little game, and so stepped around Dark Link.

"I have more important things to do. I must leave you and kill Link."

"Hey! Whoa!" Dark Link grabbed Vaati's cape pulling him back. "If anyone's going to kill that annoying piece of shit, it's going to be me!"

"I see we won't be able to resolve this peacefully." Vaati said. They stared at each other blankly. Vaati pulled himself loose of Dark Link's grip. He raised a hand forming a dark orb of energy and threw it at him; Dark Link rolled out of the way. So, he was going to challenge him for the chance to kill Link. That sounded good to him. Dark Link charged, unsheathed his sword, and slashed. Vaati moved dlightly to evade the attack only to be hit with Dark Link's shield. Vaati stumble back with is hand over his nose. A shield? He fought with both? This was interesting to Vaati. Vaati put his hand out. It was surrounded in black energy. Dark Link levitated into the air and was slammed into a tree then the ground Vaati held him there and walked towards him.

"You are no match for me. I can't see how you are stronger than Link."

"Don't insult me!" Dark Link forced himself out. He grabbed Vaati's leg pulling him down and put his sword to his neck. Vaati smiled amused with the show of strength and kicked Dark Link off of him. They stood again. They acknowledged each other's strength and went in agaon. The fight lasted for awhile shifting continually on each one's favor. They were extremely violent towards one another. They broke bones, cut deeply; they were trying to kill each other. The less competition, the better, they thought. The fight ended with no winner, just two guys lying on the ground battered, bruised, and bloody.

"Damn…you're pretty strong for an emo." Dark Link smiled.

"I shall take that as a compliment for now." Vaati sighed. They both lay looking at the sky that had grown dark.

"Weird."

"What?"

"We both came here to kill that bastard Link, and we ended up almost killing each other instead."

"That is the way of the path of evil."

"Sure, but isn't that stupid?"

"Explain."

"The reason good guys can win is because they can work together. If we villains teamed up, no one could stop us! Not even Link could win."

Vaati's eyes widened.

"What was that?"

"Open your ears, man. I said if villains teamed up, we would be unstoppable."

"I know. Somehow, you have stumbled across ingenuity. Teaming up? Working as one to kill Link? It's brilliant."

"What are you babbling on about?"

"We shall work together to kill Link."

"Together? It's stupid, really stupid, but it might help our odds. Let's do it."

They shook hands feeling the sting of pain as they moved. The pain didn't stop them from laughing evilly.


	2. Plans Are Essential

Common Knowledge Equals Teamwork

Plans Are Essential

When the two villains had recovered from their battle wounds, they began mulling over plans to kill Link. They sat in the Sky Realm in Vaati's throne room speaking of a plan.

Vaati watched as Dark Link rolled his eyes at all of the suggestion put out by him. They were well thought out, Vaati thought. So, if they were so good, why was his partner in crime refusing to listen? Why? Dark Link had a bug ego. He sighed and looked at Dark Link's red eyes with his own.

"Fine, I've been giving the most input on ideas. Why don't you think of a plan?"

"I've had a plan for the longest." Dark Link yawned.

"And that would be…?"

"We show up in Hyrule. We find Link. We kick his ass with our superior power."

"Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah."

Vaati stared at Dark Link. How could one person be so stupid, er, dimwitted?

"That is a horrific plan." Vaati just said it. Dark Link sat up.

"We can't use your plans! They're way too long and complicated!"

"You say that because you know not what a true genius is."

"I know what genius means, and it sure ain't you." Dark Link pointed out nonchalantly.

"How dare you question my intelligence! My plans are too keep that little green bastard guessing at what we're going to do next! He'll be so confused, we could just cut him down like the little Christmas tree he is!!"

Dark Link stared at Vaati. He blinked three times.

"Dude."

"SIGH, what. What is it now? Is there more stupidity you would like to add to the discussion at hand?"

"If he looks like a Christmas tree, do I look like black licorice?" Dark Link looked down at his tunic feeling self conscious. Vaati buried his head into his hands. Dark Link looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why….OH GOD WHY? Why did I team up with you?"

"Okay, alright, if it means that much to you, I'll be serious."

"Thank you." Vaati said putting his head back up.

"Okay, here's my real plan. This is going to sound really cliché, but we need to kidnap Zelda. He'll come after her, but instead of sending him on a long quest to give him a chance to get stronger, we tell him where we are. Once he gets here, to the Sky Realm, he will face many of my clones. We shall watch the spectacle from above, and when he gets too tired to fight, we kill him."

Vaati stared at Dark Link with a look on his face. Dark Link simply nodded.

"Is that it?"

Dark Link nodded again. Vaati looked up, fingered through his long hair, and looked at Dar Link again.

"Really? That's all there is?"

Once again, Dark Link nodded. Vaati opened his mouth to say something else but stopped. What _could_ he say?

"That. Plan. Is…" Vaati couldn't find the words.

"Let's just go with it, 'kay?"

Vaati nodded speechless for once in his life.

That night Dark Link sneaked around the Hyrule castle looking for Zelda's room. He killed the guards who saw him. He killed guards who didn't see him. He just liked bloodshed. After so much time was wasted on killing guards, he found Zelda's room. He opened the door. Zelda was sleeping in her big bed. Dark Link casually strolled into the room. He sat on the bed next to Zelda and fingered through her hair. She was striking in looks but annoying in personality. He carefully pulled the covers from over her and put his arms under her picking her up. He dropped the note for link and left with the Princess. She woke up as he was running back to the Minish Woods where Vaati had a portal open and waiting. She pounded on Dark Link's head.

"Aiiieeee!! Put me down! Put me down! Thief!"

"Thief? Lady, I'm _kidnapping_ you!"

"Same difference!!" She squealed. She continued bashing his head until he got sick of it. He stopped running and head-butt her right in her face giving her a black eye and knocking her unconscious. He started running again. Normally, he wouldn't have done such a violent thing to a lady, but she had been pissing him off. Not only that, a bump was forming on his head. She could hit pretty hard for a princess. He jumped thought the portal where Vaati was waiting for him on the other side. Vaati smiled when he saw the princess. He examined her stopping on sight of the black eye.

"What did you do??" He asked yelling at Dark Link.

"Don't yell at me! She was bashing my damn head in! There is a big ass bump on the top of my head! Look!"

"Enough of your excuses. Obviously, you can't be trusted with these sorts of tasks. Next time I will attend to such matters myself." He said taking the princess out of Dark Link's hands and taking her away. Dark Link gawked at Vaati as he left.

"I was protecting myself!!!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Vaati exited the room.

Vaati walked through the long halls of is palace trying to determine which prison room to keep Zelda locked up in. He needed a room no princess would want to be in. He did have the room filled with cobwebs, slime, and spiders. He shook his head. He wanted her to be scared, not get pneumonia and die. He did have another room. It was dusty and had a great view. She would enjoy being able to look out awaiting the arrival of her hero. Just thinking about Link gave Vaati a headache. He found the prison he was looking for and laid her down gently on the floor. He looked around. No bed, no bathroom, the room was beyond perfect for a prisoner. He felt good about the whole thing. Maybe this time, he could finally succeed in making the world his. A thought popped into his head. If they were successful, would Dark Link try to kill him and take the throne as his own? Vaati scowled, left the room, and walked down the hall to his throne room. He cracked the door and peeked through the crack. Dark Link was sitting on the throne. _Vaati's _throne. He saw Dark Link smile.

"Soon, o soon, this will be mine-"

Vaati hurriedly closed the door. So, he _was_ after the throne. He wanted Vaati out of the picture? That wouldn't happen. There was going to be a change of plans! Vaati marched off down the hall.

Dark Link sat on Vaati's throne. He rubbed the side of the throne. He smiled.

"Soon, o soon, this will be mine…I can't wait to ask Vaati if I can have this throne! It's sooooo soft!" He laughed. Dark Link looked back at the door. Where was Vaati? It couldn't take him that long to take Zelda to a throne. He sighed. Maybe Vaati finally got lost in this big palace of his. He knew it'd happen one day. This place had like, twenty levels, some thousand rooms, and even more hallways. Maybe he should go look for him. Dark Link walked out of the throne room to the hall. He looked left and right and walked right. After walking so long, he thought he was lost. No. He was back at the throne room. Well, Vaati got himself lost. He could get himself un-lost. Dark Link went back into the throne room to sit back on the throne where Vaati was seated.

"Vaati! You're not lost!"

"Lost? In this small place?"

Dark Link rolled his eyes. Vaati's definition of small never ceased to amaze him. He shook his head.

"Dark Link?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I need to know you're plans for the future. What will you do is we succeed?"

"Easy, I'll-"

"LORD VAATI!! LORD VAATI!!" A minion burst in through the door.

"What is so important, that you felt you had permission to enter my domain?"

"Uh, excuse me sir, but Link is wandering through the palace. He has already decreased our numbers by more than half, and he is headed here now."

The door swung open again revealing a blonde haired, blue eyed, green garbed boy. He held sword and shield in his hands.

"Vaati! Dark Link! Where is Princess Zelda?"

Vaati sneered. What imperfect timing. Dark Link joined Dark Link on the top stair. They looked at Link.

"Hello, Link." Vaati greeted. "It is _so_ good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." Dark Link snarled.

"AS do I." Link said. "Tell me where the princess is!" He pointed his sword towards them.

"Sir! Allow me to fend off this intruder!" The minion said. Vaati smiled leaning his head on his hand.

"That will not be necessary." Vaati lifted his other hand and fired a ball of energy at the beast killing it. Dark Link smiled at the bloodshed.

"Now, to deal with you, Link." He said.


	3. Common Knowledge States

Common Knowledge Equals Teamwork

Common Knowledge States…

Vaati sat on the throne. Dark Link stood at his side. Link stood at the door facing his two enemies gearing up for battle. It was his duty to stop them, and their desire to kill him. Who would win?

Dark Link smiled defiantly at the brave face Link made. He smiled because Link wasn't scared of them. That would be a mistake. He looked at Vaati.

"Is it time to introduce our guest?"

"I do believe it is." Vaati said. Link clenched his teeth.

"Don't play with me! Where is-"

"We heard you already. Too bad for you, you won't be seeing Zelda." Dark Link smiled evilly. "Clones!!" Dark Link yelled. Suddenly, millions of clones of Dark Link filled the room surrounding Link. He looked at them a little nervous now. Dark Link looked at Link.

"Are you scared now, you little elf?"

"No, I have the power to defeat you both."

"Don't make me laugh! No, I think I will anyway." Dark Link roared in laughter along with his hundred clones. Vaati frowned. He can make clones of himself? He could take down Vaati easily if he wanted to.

"Clones, attack!" Dark Link commanded. The clones attacked making Link jump, roll, slash, stab, thrust, dodge, stab, again and again. Link finished off the clones but not without wiping himself out. He was sweating. He was tired. He was injured. Dark Link looked at him amazed.

"You managed to defeat them all, and you're still standing? Hmph. Let's see how you do fighting the master!" Dark Link drew his sword and jumped down to face Link.

"Dark Link…we're like…..brothers. Why…why must we fight?" Link breathed heavily. Dark Link wanted to laugh but kept the laugh at bay.

"Why? Because I hate you. I want to kill you!" Dark Link thrust his sword; Link blocked with his shield. Dark Link took the Cane of Pacci and smashed Link's jaw with it. When Link lost his balance from the attack, Dark Link took the chance to stab with his sword. Link moved slightly barely dodging the attack. Dark Link ducked and sweep kicked; Link jumped falling and quickly getting up. Dark Link's smiled was replaced with a frown.

"Why won't you die!?"

"Because I have to protect the people of Hyrule!" Link aid stabbing at Dark Link; he moved just in time only to be grappled by Link. He jumped back. What a pointless move, grappling him. He smelled the smoke. Link had planted a bomb on him. Dark Link struggled trying to get the bomb out of the knapsack on his back but couldn't. The bomb blew! Link watched the smoke. Had he beat Dark Link? An arrow came out of the smoke, went through Link's garb, pinning him to the wall. Link ripped his clothes to get free, but Dark Link was at his side immediately holding the sword to his throat. Link looked at him. Was he going to lose? Dark Link smiled once again.

"You're going to die here and now. Once you die, I won't ever have to see your ugly mug again." Dark Link was going for the stab, but the sword was pulled away from him. He looked at Vaati who was walking towards them with Dark Link's sword in hand.

"What do you think you're doing!? Can't you see I have him on the ropes?"

"Oh no, no, Dark Link, I said we would work together to kill him, but then I heard you planning a betrayal. I figured I was in need of a change of plan."

"A what? Betrayal!? Why would I deceive you!?"

"Don't play dumb with me!!" Vaati yelled using his awesome power to hold the sword at both Links' necks.

"Y-you're a madman!!" Dark Link yelled trying not to cut himself on the sword put dangerously close to his neck.

"Madman? Dear Dark Link, I'm only trying to protect what should have been mine a long time ago."

"Vaati, you traitor." He said. "I never should have trusted you."

"Me? I knew working with you would be a mistake from the very beginning. You were plotting to kill me after I helped you kill Link!"

"Huh? Wha-!"

"I heard you talking about the kingdom being yours soon, o so soon."

Dark Link was silent in thought. He looked up then at Vaati with wode eyes.

"I was talking about the throne! W-wait! Not like that! I wanted the actual throne sitting over there. It's really soft, and I liked the way it felt. I was going to ask you if I could have it!"

"What?"

"I wanted to keep that throne over there."

"The throne?"

"Yes."

"Over there?"

"Uh-huh."

There was a long silence.

"I bet you feel stupid." Dark Link said with a face that screamed 'I'm full of myself.' Vaati lowered the sword.

"Oh…I, uh…." Vaati's face became flushed with color. Dark Link smiled teasingly.

"Why, Vaati, I do believe you're blushing."

"Shut up! Hey…where's Link?"

They both looked at the empty space where Link should have been. They looked back where the throne was to see a massive gathering of bombs all lit and ready to go off. They both groaned.

"This is your fault you know. Villains always lose once they start fighting again. It's a fact."

"Ugh. Just shut up Dark Link."

The fuses on the bombs reached a critical point of no return. They started flashing red. Vaati and Dark Link sweated bullets.

"Oh-"

"Shit."

KABLOOEY!!! KABLAM!!! BOOOOM!! EXPLOSION!!! KABOOM-BOOM!!!! The whole castle was coming down because of the explosion in the throne room. Link ran out of the collapsing building with Zelda in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"How did you defeat them, Link?"

"Two different ways, Princess."

"How?"

"First, villains are always powerful when they team up, but their power diminishes when they start fighting. Second, common knowledge states that the hero always wins."

A month later when everything had calmed down, Dark Link sat in his Shadow Realm world playing his red ocarina. So, he'd been defeated again thanks to Vaati. So, he was humiliated once again because of another failed plan. So, he was back to square one. All of these things he understood. It was a good thing Vaati had decided to leave him alone after their failed plan. Dark Link wouldn't give up on trying to kill his green counterpart. Oh no, he would just have to try harder. Maybe next time he would look up Ganon. Yeah, maybe Ganon would be able to pull off a plan.


End file.
